Alliance
Plot We open on Agvarok and Owen fighting. Agvarok: This time for sure, I'll kill you! Owen: Don't get your hopes up. I've gotten a new addition since we last fought. Owen shows his new arm, and Agvarok is unimpressed. Agvarok: So you got a paint job on your arm. Congratulations. He clones himself into 50 copies, and they all move around, traveling through rifts, trying to confuse Owen. Owen stands still, before 10 of them go for a punch. Owen swipes his arm through them, disintegrating them. Then, the rest of the clones all charge at Owen. Owen: And now…. Owen opens his eyes, and sticks out his arm. He grabs the real Agvarok on the head. Agvarok: What? How did you- Owen grins. Owen: I guessed. Owen slams Agvarok into the ground. Agvarok makes a rift, and tries to jump on top of Owen. Owen: Shine Aqua Illusion! Owen shoots a wave of water, freezing Agvarok. Owen: Burning Mandala! Owen shoots 6 fireballs, melting the ice, and hitting Agvarok. Agvarok shoots an energy wave, but Owen blocks with his arm. Agvarok: Grrrr! Owen then cups his hands. Owen: Kame…. An energy blast starts to charge up. Owen: Hame…. Agvarok rifts behind Owen, and hits him in the back. Owen falls down. Agvarok: Hah! I got you! Owen: Haaaa! He shoots the blast out of his feet, sending Agvarok flying. Agvarok: GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! He disappears from view, and Owen smiles as he flies away. Owen: That's that I guess. He brushes dust off his clothes, and walks away. We cut to Agvarok landing in the middle of the desert. He brushes sand off of him, and pounds the ground in frustration. Agvarok: Dang it...I almost had him…. We then cut to Agvarok in a cave, punching a wall. Agvarok: Just you wait Owen...I’ll make you pay! He punches really hard, and makes a huge hole in the wall. He starts panting. Agvarok: Next time I see you, you're DEAD! Ex’Spira(off-screen): Oh really? Agvarok is startled, and backs into the wall. Agvarok: Who-Who's there? Ex'Spira starts to laugh. Agvarok: Show yourself! Ex'Spira becomes visible, still laughing. Agvarok is startled, and backs further into the wall. Agvarok: Wh-What do you want? Ex'Spira hovers around him. Ex'Spira: I sense hatred from you. A common interest in this place. Agvarok is confused. Agvarok: What do you mean? Ex'Spira laughs again. Ex'Spira: We both have a common enemy, whom we want destroyed. The boy, Owen. Agvarok looks smugly at him. Agvarok: Oh really? Ex'Spira: Yes. I have a proposal that I believe you will like. Agvarok grins. Agvarok: Alright. Talk. We fade to black as Ex'Spira begins to talk. We then cut to Owen leaving Buggy’s house. Owen: Bye guys! Buggy, Luffy and Zolo: Bye Owen! Owen begins to walk home. Owen: Let’s see, Mom wanted me to get tools to fix up her tool. Owen looks on his phone for a hardware store. Owen: Ok, this way. He starts walking north, moving at a moderate pace. Suddenly, he hears a sound. He turns around, looking for the source. He sees nothing. He shrugs it off, and continues walking. Owen: Geez how far away is this place? Knew I should've brought my bike. He hears another sound, and turns around. He sees nobody, in fact where he is, there aren't any houses, buildings or people. Owen: Who’s there? Show yourself! Ex'Spira pops out in front of Owen, startling him, and causing him to fall down. Ex'Spira: Hello dear Owen. Owen regains his composure, and stands up. Owen: Oh, Ex'Spira. Come to kill me again? He readies a battle stance. Owen: Well don't get too excited. I'll take you down easily. Agvarok: Don't get so sure about that. He turns around and sees Agvarok, with a smug look on his face. Owen doesn't seem worried at all. Owen: Double teaming? Whatever, I'll still beat you. Agvarok: Oh you will….but not the way you expect. Owen: Huh? Agvarok: Now! Ex'Spira flies into Agvarok, possessing him. Owen: Ohhhhhh, I see what they were doing. Agvarok shakes, and grows at least 4x the size of Owen. He turns grey, and grows an extra set of arms. Ex'Spira’s red eye then appears on his forehead. His voice is now an amalgam of Ex'Spira’s and Agvarok’s voice. Agva’Spira: Now you will feel true terror! Prepare yourself Owen! Owen backs away in fear. Owen: Aw geez…. Agva’Spira laughs, and rapidly punches Owen with his 8 arms. Owen can narrowly dodge. Agva’Spira: If you give up now, your death will be quick and painless! Owen drops on the ground to catch his breath. Owen: He’s still part Ectonurite. Which means…. He summons a Deep Aqua Mirror. Owen: Submarine Reflection! Out of the mirror, a bright light beam shoots out at Agva’Spira. It does nothing. Owen: What?! Agva’Spira: Overcoming that weakness was child’s play. Which means you stand no chance! He shoots a wide energy blast, and Owen gets caught in it. Owen: Aaaaaah! He flies into the sky and puts his hands on his chest. Owen: Ok, that one hurt a little. Moon Sparkling….. His hands glow. Owen: Sensation! He holds his hands outwards and four shining blasts fire at Agva’Spira. He dodges them easily, and then goes into a rift. Owen: Where-did-he- Agva’Spira appears behind him, and knocks him through three buildings. He stops when he crashes into a steel wall. He is in a great amount of pain. Agva’Spira then floats down to him. Agva’Spira: Ready to submit to death? Owen: Oh come on, we both know I wouldn't give up that easily. Agva’Spira gets mad, and goes for a punch. Owen’s quick reflexes allow him to dodge, but it creates a hole in the ground, and Owen falls in. Owen soon disappears from view, and Agva'Spira is slightly upset. Agva’Spira: Grrr, this thing is never easy. At least I'm enjoying myself. He flies down there in search of Owen. We then cut to Owen laying in a small pool of water. He stands up, coughs, and shakes the water off of him. He limps. Owen: Agh….That hurt... Agva’Spira: Owen! Where are you? Owen looks up to see Agva’Spira hovering down. He quickly scrambles away. Agva’Spira hits the water pool, and looks around. Agva’Spira: Feh. He got away. Owen is hiding behind a stone column, watching nervously. Agva’Spira(yelling): Owen! I'm not going anywhere until you're dead! So you'd better show yourself! There is a moment with no sound. Suddenly, Owen’s phone start to vibrate. Owen(thought): GAH! Not now! He looks for the decline button but it isn't there. He instead smashes his phone on the ground and it breaks. He stands there, completely still. Owen(quietly): He’s behind me isn't he? He turns around, but doesn't see Agva'Spira. Owen: Huh. Maybe my luck is changing for once. He turns into the way he was facing, and comes face to face with Agva'Spira. Owen runs back a little. Owen: Of course. Agva'Spira starts to approach him. Owen summons a tiara. Owen: Moon Tiara Action! He throws the tiara, but it flies straight through Agva’Spira. Agva’Spira moves closer. Agva’Spira: Now, be a good boy, come along, and let me kill you. Owen summons another tiara. Agva'Spira: Oh come on. Who uses the same attack twice in a row? Owen thinks. Owen: Well let's see….Literally every Pokemon trainer, Dad, Mom, pretty much everyone. But that’s besides the point! The gem on the Tiara glows. Owen: Moon Twilight Flash! He creates a flash of light. Agva'Spira shields himself, and when the light disappears, Owen’s gone. Agva’Spira: Grrr, this kid is a real nuisance. Agva’Spira starts moving around in search. Owen is behind a pillar a couple feet away. Owen(thought): Come on, just go another way…. Agva’Spira clones himself into four copies. Agva’Spira 1: We’ll all split up, and once you find Owen, we'll all meet up. They each go in four directions. Owen runs from the one in his direction before it sees him. He is now behind a stone wall. He turns to look for another, as another clone is coming the other way. Owen: Aw snap! Owen books it, and runs away. Thankfully, he isn't seen. While he runs, he sees another one pop in front of him, facing the other direction. Owen: Eep! He runs in another direction, and finally stops at another stone wall. Owen: I…..can't run….anymore….. He sits down, catching his breath. Owen(quietly): Ok….Ok…..What can I do? By themselves they're pretty easy, but now they're fused, and a lot stronger! Please let me have my Green Savior pen…. He reaches in his pockets, but comes out with nothing. Owen(quietly): Dang it! Ok, calm yourself Owen. He closes his eyes and the screen is black. Owen: Just relax…..Pretend everything is going to be ok…..No, everything WILL be ok. Mom and Dad will definitely come. *breathes out* Ok. I feel much better. He opens his eyes, and we see all four of the Agva’Spira clones in his face with a creepy smile. All Four Clones: Hey there. Owen freaks out, and stands up. He starts breathing worriedly as all the clones fuse into a single one. Owen goes for several kicks and punches, but he phases through them no problem. He snickers. Agva’Spira: End of the line Owen. He picks him up by the back of his shirt. His hand morphs into a pointed spear, and aims it at his head. Owen: Wait! Agva’Spira stops, and smiles smugly. Agva’Spira: Oh I get it. You want to make some good last words. Very well, let me hear them. Owen(thought): Ok, Ex'Spira is powered by negative emotions, so…. Owen: Couldn't we just forget about this and be friends? Agva’Spira is very confused by this. Agva’Spira: Wh-What? Owen: Yeah! Friends. Isn't that good? Friends…. Agva’Spira starts to sweat out of confusion. Agva’Spira: Wow, I can not believe I'm trying to kill this kid. He’s so oblivious. He looks back. Agva’Spira: Is that it? Can I kill you now? Because I'm pretty sure your little ‘friendship’ statement didn't work. Owen: Oh it worked alright. He wiggles out of Agva’Spira’s grasp easily. Owen: Hah hah! He runs off. Agva’Spira is still trying to comprehend what happened. Agvarok: Wh-What just happened? Ex'Spira: I guess his little friendship talk made me lose my edge. They shake their head. Agva’Spira: No time! He’s getting away! They chase after him at a high speed. Owen: Ah! They attempt to grab Owen, but they miss him by a short amount every time. Agva’Spira: Ugh! Slow down! Owen: No dice! Whatever that means. Agva’Spira gets mad, and moves faster. Owen sprints much further ahead. Agva’Spira: No! He makes a rift and appears a few yards in front of Owen. Agva’Spira: Ok, NOW it’s end of the line. Owen doesn't slow down at all. Agva’Spira: Uh….You don't appear to be slowing down. Owen barrels into Agva’Spira and sends him flying. He flies into a stone wall, and falls down on a pair of tracks. He quickly stands back up. Agva’Spira: That felt like nothing! You'd better hit me harder than that if you want to have a hope. Owen then hears something up with enhanced hearing. Owen(thought): There's a subway car coming! Perfect. He readies a beam. Agva’Spira scoffs, and stands nonchalantly. Agva’Spira: Go ahead. Hit me with your best shot. Owen: Crescent Beam Shower! He fires 6 beams, each breaking one of the lenses on Agva’Spira’s body, showing small, weak eyes. Ex'Spira: Hah! That’s what you were going for? What are those lenses even for? Agvarok: Well uh…..My species is very sensitive to light, so- A subway car approaches, with big headlights on the front. Agva’Spira covers his eyes and falls down in pain. Agva’Spira: THE LIGHT!!! AHHHH!!!!! The car crashes into them, and they are carried away along with the train. Owen hops onto the back of the car. Owen: Yes! Got them! Agva’Spira gets onto the top, and storms towards Owen. His lenses are repaired. Agva’Spira: Now...I'm going to make your death….As painful as possible! Owen steps back. Owen: Wait, how did you fix the lenses? Agva’Spira: I have my ways. Owen: But….seriously how? I'm pretty sure you can't just fix it like that. Agva’Spira: Doesn't matter...What does matter...is your dea- His head hits a low part of the ceiling, and he barrels toward Owen. Owen has nowhere to run, and they get hit. They fall off the train, and down a hill. They finally stop, and Owen is on top of Agva’Spira. Owen: Ow, my head….. Agva’Spira: Ditto. Agva’Spira then grabs his arms and legs, and covers his mouth. Agva’Spira: No escape now. His arm morphs into a sword, and aims it at Owen’s chest. Owen struggles and screams to get loose, but can't. Agva'Spira: Get ready Owen! Suddenly, two men kick Agva’Spira away. Agva'Spira rolls to the end of the room. Owen falls on his knees, and gets up, seeing that the two men are Staff and Caesura. Staff: Nice job bro! Caesura: Thanks bro! They high five. Owen: It's Staff and Caesura! But how- DohRe then joins them. DohRe: No worries my love! Me and my boys are here to save you! Owen: DohRe! Owen hugs DohRe. She blushes incredibly. Owen: Oh thank you so much DohRe! Seriously, I can't thank you enough! DohRe is lost in her thoughts while Owen is blabbering away. DohRe(thought): HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME!!!! Owen: But question. How did you know where I was? DohRe: Nothing can stand in the way of love! Also, I have Staff and Caesura constantly stalk you. Owen stops hugging her. Owen: I’m ok with it this time, but NEVER do it again. DohRe: Ok my loved one. Agva’Spira stands up. Agva’Spira: Oh look at that. Owen's got a little girlfriend! How cute. DohRe, Staff and Caesura all take battle stances. DohRe: Hurry my love! Flee! We can handle them! Right boys? Staff: Yeah! Caesura: Yeah, just like my bro said! Agva’Spira whacks them through the stone ceiling with no effort. DohRe(as she flies away): Sorry my beloved! Agva’Spira chuckles as they fly away. Agva’Spira: Ok, now that we’ve gotten all the inter- Owen is already out of view. Agva’Spira: Gr! He chases after Owen. He gets to a small corridor, stops, and doesn't see him anywhere. Agva’Spira: Where did he go? He sees four columns around him. Agva'Spira: Of course. He's hiding behind one of these. Well come out then! It's no use hiding! Show yourself! Suddenly, one Owen steps out from each column. Owen 1: Hey! I'm over here! Owen 4: No, I'm the real one! Owen 3: But then again, it could be me! Owen 2: Or we’re all the real one and you're just hallucinating! Agva'Spira chuckles. Agva'Spira: Oh, that's great. You think you’re being cute? He clones four of himself. All Agva'Spira: I can do that too. Each Agva'Spira grabs an Owen, and they each disappear. All Agva'Spira: What?! Two Owen’s come out from each column. All Owen: Nyah Nyah! Agva’Spira gets mad. Each clone goes after another Owen. Each time they pick one up, it disappears, and two more Owen appear. All the Owen constantly taunt Agva'Spira every time they make the wrong choice. Owen 8: Wow, you're so stupid! You can’t even pick the right one! Owen 12: Yeah! You may as well give up! Agva’Spira gets mad, and creates a wide energy blast, destroying most of the clones. Now, there is only one. Agva'Spira: Yes! Now that I have finally found you…. The remaining Owen giggles. Agva’Spira: I don't see what's amusing about this. Owen: Truth is, we’re all clones! The real Owen is probably ways ahead by now. Nyah! The Owen clone sticks his tongue out, and disappears. This strikes a nerve in Agva’Spira. He stands there in anger for a little before he snaps. Agva’Spira: GAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! A flaming aura appears around him, and he charges. Owen is sprinting ahead. Owen: Man, that clone game was genius! Agva’Spira: OWENNNNN!!!!! Owen looks behind him to see a fireball of death. Owen: Eep! He uses sonic speed and keeps ahead. Agva’Spira: I WILL KILL YOU!!!! Agva’Spira is now on Owen’s tail. Owen: Ahh! Agva’Spira reaches for Owen. Agva’Spira: I’VE GOT YOU NOW!!!! Owen: No no no no! He then jumps to the side, and Agva’Spira flies straight past him. Agva'Spira: Gaaah! Owen: Huh. I should've done that at first. Agva’Spira crashes through 3 columns, until he stops in a heap. Owen runs over to him, who appears to be motionless. Owen: Hey, did you finally get knocked out? Owen kneels down to him. Owen: Are you even breathing? Owen pokes them. Owen: Or do they even…..breathe? Suddenly, Agva’Spira grabs Owen’s head, causing a nightmare. Owen is motionless. Agva’Spira stands up, and looks happily at the motionless Owen. Agva’Spira: Finally! I've waited a long time for this. He pins Owen to a wall. It is evident Owen’s nightmare is bad, because he is shaking in fear. Owen wakes up suddenly, and sees Agva'Spira in his face, smiling. Agva’Spira: Enjoy your last seconds of life! I'm going to rip your heart out! Pause. Agva’Spira: Ok...that didn't sound nearly as cool as it did in my head...but I'm still going to do it! His hand morphs into a drill. It starts spinning, and moves close to Owen’s chest. Owen(thought): Quick! What would Sailor Moon do in this situation? He then gets an idea. Owen(thought): Well, she usually cries, and that means…. Owen is about to cry. Agva’Spira: Oh you're about to cry! He moves his face closer to Owen’s. Agva’Spira: Go ahead. Do it. Music to my ears. That I….don't have…..But that's besides the point! He moves the drill closer and closer to Owen. Agva’Spira: Your fear feels so great. Go on, cry, make me feel alive! Suddenly, two red odangos appear on Owen’s head. Agva’Spira: What the- Owen starts crying, and supersonic waves come out. Agva’Spira takes a moment to react, then falls on the ground, rolling around in pain. Agva’Spira: AHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!! WHICH IS STILL STRANGE CONSIDERING NONE OF US HAVE EARS AHHHHHHH!!!!! Emerson pops out of Owen, and shakes Owen. Emerson: Owen! Stop crying! Owen doesn't stop, so Emerson slaps him across the face. Owen stops. Owen: Emerson! You're here! Owen stands up as he says this. Emerson: Wow, you did a great job! I didn't think you could react so quickly! Owen shrugs. Owen: Well I have gotten pretty good at this stuff. Agva’Spira stands up. Agva’Spira: A minor setback, but no matter! Now I'm going to kill you harder than ever! Owen snickers. Agva’Spira: This amuses you?! Owen: Actually yes. He holds his hand out, and Emerson grabs it. Emerson: Because now it’s time… They merge, and Owen activates his power burst. Owen: For you to go down. Agva’Spira draws back in surprise. Agvarok: Oh no. Ex'Spira: Were you aware of this?! Agvarok: Unfortunately yes. Owen charges, and beats up Agva’Spira. He delivers several blows to his stomach, headbutts him, and kicks them everywhere. Agva'Spira can't even defend himself. Soon, they can't even stand. Owen’s power burst deactivates. Agva’Spira: Agh….. Emerson: Great job! They high five. Emerson: Now, change them back! Owen: Got it. He summons an Eternal Moon Tiare. He spins it around and holds it over his head. Owen: Starlight Honeymoon….. He spins around. Owen: Therapy…..Kiss!!!! He holds it over his head again, and a yellow light comes out. It shines over Agva’Spira, and they unfuse back into each other. Agvarok seems to be the most exhausted, while Ex'Spira seems in much better condition. Ex'Spira: This...is not…..the end……. Agvarok: Yeah! We can just do that as many times as we want until you die! Owen snickers and walks over to Agvarok and Ex'Spira. Owen: Hey Agvarok, I’ve got an important detail about merging that Ex may have forgotten to mention. He looks at Ex'Spira, then back to Owen. Ex’Spira: D-Don't listen to him! He’s lying! Owen: I think you're the one lying Ex. Agvarok pushes Ex'Spira away. Agvarok: What is it? Owen: The longer you stay merged, the more energy he drains from you. Agvarok is shocked. Agvarok: WHAT?! Owen: Yeah. He was probably gonna drain you dry after I was killed. Why do you think you're a lot more exhausted than he is? Agvarok looks at Ex'Spira. Agvarok: Is this true? Ex'Spira gives a nervous laugh. Ex'Spira: Yeah...it kind of is….. Agvarok snaps, and furiously punches Ex'Spira. Ex'Spira tries to become intangible, but can't. Agvarok: I'm-going-to-kill-you-you-son-of-a-bi- Emerson cuts him off. Emerson: Ah ah ah! Language! Emerson pops into Owen, and Owen watches as Agvarok beats up Ex'Spira. Ex’Spira: Please stop! We’ve all been through enough today! Agvarok starts punching faster. Agvarok: You mean I have been through a lot! It’s my body! Ex'Spira cowers as Agvarok keeps up the blows. Owen laughs and starts recording it on his phone. Episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Agva'Spira makes his first appearance. Characters *Owen Barum *Buggy(cameo) *Luffy(cameo) *Zolo(cameo) *Emerson *DohRe *Staff *Caesura Villains *Agvarok *Ex'Spira *Agva'Spira Trivia *This is Agva'Spira's debut episode. *Emerson breaks the fourth wall by cutting off Agvarok about to swear. Category:Episodes